The Harvester
by ProGamer
Summary: What were the events that took place on the day of the funeral. HM64 landscape Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. They are property of Natsume and one else.  
  
The Harvester  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a calm day, the sun warm and refreshing, shining down upon the world below. The beautiful melody's sung by the wild birds can be heard through out the fields and mountains. Conversations by the villagers can also be faintly heard from the old mans farm. The farm, it was a lively place, full of cows, sheep, chickens and chicks. A barn was off to the left, accompanied by a small chicken coop. To the other side of the barn was a not yet completed stable, to house a horse in the near future. Suddenly, an eerie calm has blanketed the land. A storm has arisen from nowhere, raging over the lands as a wild fire takes to dry shrubs. A stampede of footsteps can be heard as the villagers scramble indoors. The rain falling heavily, leaving no blade of grass dry, drenching the villagers down to there very core. The storm was not normal, it has been sent, by someone. It has its purpose, to take the life of a single man.  
  
Lightning crashing down upon the fertile land, thunder roaring through the blackened sky, causing panic on the simple minded animals. Causing the poor creatures of nature to run aimlessly, having no sense of direction, awaiting the orders of there beloved caretaker.  
  
"Jack! I told you to go inside," were the cry's of an old man, frantically trying to bring order upon his livestock, doing all he can to protect them from the storm.  
  
"Grandpa!, Please let me help you," a small boy cried out, as he bared witness to the horrid event taking place.  
  
The howling winds had emerged from the mountains, as if being sent as reinforcements, by an unseen being, to aid the storm to accomplish its task. The strong winds had set its trap, taking the small life of a baby chick, taking it in its grasp and preparing to send it through the sturdy wall of the barn. The small frightened child saw this, and disobeying his wise grandfather, fled from the safe shelter of the small home, leapt as high into the air as he possibly could, successfully captured the yellow creature into its temporary cage. The howling winds satisfied with the turn of events, prepared itself. The small child ran up to the exhausted old man.  
  
"Here granp…AHH!" A huge gust of wind has slammed against the stable, sending a large beam to crash upon the child. The old man, without thinking has pushed the young lad out of harms way, taking the blow in his stead. The old man being fairly strong was slightly dazed where as it would have claimed the boys life in a matter of seconds.  
  
The storm took a turn for the worse, as though it has been angered by the auctions of the old man, it had decided to take his life instead. Another gust of wind, much more fierce than the one before has struck the stable, sending the entire structure to fall on the old man, paralyzed in fear. The boy came to, baring witness to the horrid event about to take place. As time froze, an immense heat had taken over Jack's body, his emotions of fear and despair has taken over his actions. Causing him to gain the power, as that of a mother lifting a car off of her child, the strength to save his grandfather but, he was to late. The beams and other debris was just inches away from its mark and Jack could not have reached him in time as he was yards away. Finally, the stable fell, sending a loud crash through out the farm. The storm as vanished just as fast as it appeared. The villagers ran towards the farm, to see if Jack and Samuel moon were safe. The sight sent a cold chill down there spines as they saw the fallen rubble with Sam's tools underneath. There eyes scanned slowly away toward the lone tree on the farm, a sigh of relief was exhaled as the saw Jack, unconscious but still very much alive, and in his arms an exhausted and frightened Old Man.  
  
"Sam, are you alright. What Happened?" 


	2. Legacy Continues

Chapter 1 Legacy continues.  
  
It was a cool calm day. The snow slowly melting under the golden shining sun. Small blades of grass breaking free from its icy prison, reaching out towards the sun as a child does with its mother. The landscape, although beautiful, was nothing but a blur, as the bus just zoomed by, to the young man awaiting for it to arrive at a lonesome bus stop. A day witch should be lived through with happiness and without a care in the world, would instead be filled with worry, anxiety and perhaps in the end… sarrow. The small village was quite, not even the sounds of leaves rustling in the wind made any kind of sound, as if it to was mourning the inevitable. The only sounds heard came by a once lustrous farm that was full of life, but now, full of decay and sorrow. The sounds of an old man coughing heavily, every time sounding as if were ripping apart at his chest and lungs. He would not last long, the only thing keeping him from his reward of eternal rest was the arrival of his grandson. A deserted bus stop, with old benches that seemed not to been in use for years was all there was left, off to the side was an old man, wearing a red suit and a stove top hat to match, appearing to be waiting for the arrival of someone. Just then, the man saw a cloud of dust just off to the horizon, soon afterwards followed by a large raving metal beast. The old man's eyes lit up at the site, shortly after it came to a screeching hault, and its doors opened to let out its only occupant.  
  
"Jack?" was the only word escaping the lips of the man, as if not sure if that was the boy's name.  
  
"Ah, yes that's me, you must be Mayor Thomas, am I right"  
  
"Thank God you're here, Come quickly, I'm afraid we don't have much time left." The two men left the stop quickly and came up to a beat up gray pickup truck. "Zack lets go" were the last words spoken by the Mayor as the drove down towards Flower Bud Village.  
  
I was exhausted from the bus trip here, the only thing that got me going was the fact that I wanted to see my grandfather one last time and him me before he departed. My only regret was that I did not visit him these last few years. My last visit was about 13 years ago. Since then I physically and mentally wanted to visit again since then, but something in the back of my mind kept me from going. I'm not sure what it was but now it seems that this thing, whatever it may be, has finally allowed me to return. As I got off the bus, I was greeted by a short old man which I knew was the Mayor of the small village by the way he was dressed. He led me to an old pickup and from there we continued on towards Flower Bud since it was still a good few miles away. The Mayor addressed the driver as "Zack" which obviously must be his name. He was a rather large man, not as to say as overweight but more muscular. He could easily lift a few hundred pounds with ease, although I may be over exaggerating a bit. It was silent in the truck, no words were spoken, it made me rather uncomfortable, seeing as I was stuck between two other men and not knowing them very well. My memories of them are few, I have very few of the people in the village since I was still very young.  
  
Meanwhile at Flower Bud Village, a man dressed in black with a white collar has just exited the small house of the very sick old man. Inside were three other people, about the same age as the old man, sitting by his side.  
  
"Sam, hang in there, Jack is on his way, I know it" Spoken by a man with a look of worry on his face.  
  
"No worries Mathew, Im not ready to die yet" barely audible to the old man in red in which the words were adressed to.  
  
With that said, the old man stepped outside, shortly followed by the gray old women. Not a word was spoken by between the three as they wait for the arrival of the old farmers grandson. All the while the last of the seniors remained inside, continuing to speak with Samuel. He removed his white bandana, wiping his bald head with it.  
  
I could hear the bell from the church, and I saw the small buildings of the village as we drew closer to it. I grew more and more anxious as I was about to see my grandfather for the very last time. We sped by the village and continued down the road towards the farm. Wild animals, such as a fox, a few birds and rabbits were seen along side the road but, they looked as if were sadened by something, and even a bit worried. I could only wonder why. At last we have arrived at the Farm. I leapt out threw the small window behind us, I could not waste precious seconds for the Mayor to exit so that I may, The window was quit small but I escaped it with ease. I ran past what looked like a priest and three other people about the same age as my granfather waiting outside. I ran up to the door, I stood there nervous. Was it because I was nervous about what I should say to him as it will be are last conversation, or was it the fear to bare witness to my Grandfather's demise. What ever it may be, I mustered up all the courage I had and slowly opened the rusty old door. The small hinges let out an awful screech as if screaming in pain from being left unmaintained. My Granfather's weary eyes shot open, as if he felt that I was finally there. He turned his head, as soon as he saw me, salt water started to build up in his eyes. My arrival has brought relief to his tired soul, he can now stop the battle with reaper as he spoke his final words to me and let go of all existence.  
  
"Jack, I'm glad you maid it before my time was up, cough cough"  
  
Tears started to flood my vision as I could not bear to witness his death. "Granpa, Dad will be here soon he could not come with me but he'll be here tomarrow morning"  
  
"It does not matter, you are the one who I wanted to speak to...Jack, I know that you always loved coming here all those summers ago. You would work very hard to help me, you did chores that I thought no child could, but I knew you were different, and I also feared it and wished it were not true cough!"  
  
"...? What do you mean, I don't understand'  
  
"No matter, you will learn in due time, but right now, I want you, Jack to take over this farm and make as I once had it, Please say you will accept"  
  
His request took me by surprised, could it have been destined. I mean, I only had graduated highschool mearly days ago, and I have yet to decide for my future. What seemed like an eternity as I pondered these turn of event was only a matter of seconds when I...  
  
"Yes, I'll... I'll do it Grandpa"  
  
A huge smile formed on his face and tears of joy formed as well. With his last breath he tried to tell me...  
  
"Jack cough cough cough you must be careful cough there is e..cough! here, you m..cough des..cough it you are the last of the Har...COUGH! cough......"  
  
"What Granpa, what is it, Granpa tell me!"  
  
It was no use. His was a violent death, he coughed as if his lungs were about to burst and he tried to speak his final words. It was as if something tried to keep him from telling me something important, for now I can only wonder.  
  
The young man stood there, staring down apon his Grandfather, his vessel without a soul. The smooth floorboards beneath, suddenly began to bleed, but it was only the tears falling from the sadened boys face. He collapsed on top of the old man's body. He started screaming and cursing up towards the heavens. The two old men, old woman, the Priest, Mayor and truck driver enterd the room in a frenzy. After that they saw the event that took place, they too gave into the the pain of sorrow which claimed the sense of sight, but only for a few moments. Parting is truly a sorrow.  
  
Author's Notes: The very last line was takin from a video game "Valkyrie Profile" Also people what do you think so far, I had this story being put up at a website hmfarm but the webmaster does not update very frequently so I decided to put it here but it appears not many fans of Harvest Moon come here to read the fics. Any ways, please leave me your reviews. 


	3. Final Goodbyes, First Helloes

Chapter 2: Final Goodbyes, First Helloes  
  
It was a cool day. The skies were flooded with purples, oranges and reds as the sun made its way out from behind Moon Mt. A gentle wind was blowing, softly like a mothers kiss. The small village of Flower Bud was quite, as the day barely begins, the life forms awaken from there slumber to start the day. In the forest, the animals awaken from there hybernation as the last of the snow melts away, birds start singing there sweet songs, which would normally be filled with hapiness, but today, full of sorrow. Today was the first of the new year. This day was to be filled with the sounds of glasses banging against one another, people laughing and talking of the event of the year that past. Today though, would be the first in which that would not happen. Inside the small village, a building off in the corner, just by the town square, awakens the saddened boy, preparing himself for the days sad events.  
  
I opened my eyes as the sun shown through the window. I couldn't sleep much, my mind could not be occupied none other than my Granfather as I relieve the event over and over again. I got up and dressed myself. I should be wearing a black suit and such for today but, I had not expected this, although I don't know why since I had a feeling about how the visit would forego. I dressed in my only other spare clothing which was exactly the same as what I wore yesterday. A white T-shirt, blue overalls. I tied my boots and placed my blue cap on my head. I came down the stairs, towards the bar I saw a man in a purple and black type vest with black pants. He had gray streaks in his hair. This was the only other person I remember, besides the Mayor, from my childhood memories. I remember that my granfather would bring me here after the days work had ended. Duke, which is the mans name, would tell me these great stories about a man who fought against evil with a beautiful goddess. I would come to this bar every night, with or without my Grandfather just to hear what happened next in the story. Now that I think about it, he never did tell me how it ends. As I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Duke turned towards me and said,  
  
"Good morning Jack, are you ready for the trip up the mountain?'  
  
  
  
I can't believe that I woke up so late, Jeff and Grandma will be angry. I am already behind in preparing the food for the reception.  
  
"Elli dear, calm down, you still have plenty of time to get things ready"  
  
"I'm sorry Grandma but, where's Jeff"  
  
"We ran out of eggs so he went to Green Ranch to buy some from Doug"  
  
"Oh, I see well I better hurry up preparing the tea and other refreshments."  
  
In a way I'm glad I'm in a panic to get things ready. It kept my mind off of old Sam. His death will surely effect us all, me as well since he regularily visited my grandmother. One could only wonder what will come of his farm now.  
  
  
  
"Ann go out to the coop and bring Jeff a dozen eggs"  
  
"Sure thing Dad"  
  
"It's a shame the Sam had passed huh Jeff?"  
  
"Yes it is, his animals produced the best eggs and milk… Uh no offense Doug"  
  
"Hah Hah Hah, that's quite alright Jeff. Although I hate to admit, he was the best. I only wished there was someone to continue the man's job"  
  
"What about that boy that arrived yesterday, you know, the one that stayed at the Inn last night."  
  
"Oh you mean Jack, I don't know, I mean, he use to visit and help out on the farm a whiles back, but.."  
  
"But…what"  
  
"He just stopped coming all the sudden, I guess he got tired of coming or I don't know."  
  
"Here are the eggs Jeff"  
  
"Oh thank you Ann"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
  
  
"KAREN! KAREN!! Where do you think your going. We need to start working today, since the New Year's festival has been cancelled. KAREN!"  
  
I can't believe him. How can he not care. It doesn't matter. He can yell at me all he wants, right now I promised Duke I would help him with the preperations in the town square for the reception. I headed out of the vineyard only to be grabbed by my father.  
  
"Karen! I thought I told you to stay and work"  
  
"Let go, I can't, I promised Duke I would help with the funeral today"  
  
"Why!, We didn't even really know that man, what has he done for us.  
  
"LOT'S, If t wasn't for him, I would have left this horrible place years ago"  
  
"I don't believe him, what makes you think I would let you go. I'M YOUR FATHER!"  
  
"YEAH BUT HE WAS MORE OF A FATHER TO ME THAN YOU EVER WERE!"  
  
What happened next shocked me as much as my father. He raised his hand and struck me across my cheek and sent me falling to the floor. I got up and ran back into the house, up the stairs and locked the door.  
  
  
  
Me and my mother could not stop crying, I had only wished that my father was here, but he won't be back till mid Spring. We were all walking the path up the side of Moon Mt. to bary Sam the old farmer. My mother and I carried flowers. Behind us were the twins, Zack and another man I never seen before. He must be a relative of the farmer I thought. They were carrying the casket. It wasn't nothing special, it was just a simple wooden box. Following behind them was Mayor Thomas and his daughter Maria.  
  
"Ok Popuri, put the flowers down here."  
  
"Yes Mom"  
  
I set the flowers down in front of the huge hole. My mother and I stood back and watched intently to the other four men set the casket down. I notice myself watching the young man, a stranger to this village who arrived the other day. I must admit he was kinda cute. Even though I did not know who he was or even his name, I felt pity for him, he seemed to be the one who is suffering most from the Farmer's death. As the casket was being covered by dirt, and the Father John was saying a prayer, the young man started crying, no tears were visible. Poor, thing, he must have been crying all night and day, his eyes were red. Just as the prayer ended and the grave filled, an erie wind blew. It sent chills down my spine. I must have been sleep deprived as well as the others, because I could have sworn I heard someone laughing, almost a cackle as that cold wind blew by.  
  
  
  
We headed back down the Mt. My Father and Zack were consoling the old man's grandson. He has been crying alot, I believe he is the only male to shed tears in public. I found that to be quit appealing. Sam would frequent the library. He would come in, disapear somewhere in the back and then leave. I found it odd but it was not my place to see what it was he was doing. After all, one comes to the library to be in peace and read, if that was in fact what he was doing. No matter now, he would no longer be stopping by. We had finally arrived back in town. As we passed by the vineyard, we could hear crying, then the door to the house slam shut, followed by Gotz cursing himself. I never cared for that family. They used such vulgar language which makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. Nonetheless I stiil felt sorry for Karen, I wish I could help her. As we arrived into town, I saw Duke frantically setting up tables and chairs in the square. I decided to go and offer my help.  
  
"Hello Sir.Duke, do you need assistance"  
  
"Oh hello Maria. Yes Thank You, Karen was suppose to come by and help, I wonder what happened."  
  
"I believe she had a quarrel with her father yet again."  
  
"Ah, I see, well that figures."  
  
I figured that was what the crying, slamming of doors and cursing was all about. I wish there was someone who could bring peace to that family.  
  
  
  
I had almost lost it back up in the mountain. The only reason I stopped was because of that cold wind that blew by. The Mayor and Zack helped me down the mountain. I turned my gaze towards a attractive young girl. She had pink hair which I found odd. I heard of red hair but not pink, another woman walking alongside her also had pink hair. I guess it was safe to assume that they were mother and daughter. After we had reached the bottom, I went my seperate ways, I did not feel like going to the reception. I wanted time alone. I headed back towards the farm. As I aproached, a small puupy came running up to me panting. There was a collar and a note.  
  
Jack, this puppy, along with the farm is my gift to you. Somehow I knew that you would accept to run the farm. I know in my heart you did not say yes just to ease my soul so that I would not pass wondering what would come of my farm. Please give this young pup a good name and take good care of him. I will always be watching, always.  
  
By the time I reached the end of the note, the letters were ilegeble. My tears and smeared the ink. Even after death my grandfather still speaks to me. Just then I heard a man approach from behind.  
  
"Hello son, Granpa did he..."  
  
All I could do is nod my head  
  
"I see, well I will go speak with the villagers."  
  
With that said he left. I stood there on the farm gazing up into the sky. Towards the mountain I could what appeared to be a stream of smoke rising up towards the twilight. From the looks of it, it appeared to come from where we barried my granfather. I sat down by the door to the house with the small puppy by my side. I waited for my father to return. I then could hear him calling me from the road. I got up and walked towards the origin of the voice. I felt as if I was being watched by something, but I shruged it off.  
  
"Dad... I want to stay and run the farm"  
  
"What!? dont be ridiculous, you need to start applying for college."  
  
"No Dad, Grandpa wants me to run the farm, and I want to as well. I believe I was meant to do this, otherwise why would this happen only days after my graduation. It does not matter what you view on this is. I am an adult and its my decision."  
  
"Hah Hah Hah! Your serious aren't you. Very well then, you are right about one thing, this is your decision and yours only. Whether it is the right one, I have to say no. Very well, stay and I will send you your things. Afterwards your on your own till then. I'll make a visit in a few years to see how your doing."  
  
"Thanks Dad"  
  
  
  
The two men hugged and departed. The older man waved towards his son and drove off. The young man just stood there, staring up into the sky, and for the first time on his two days here, he smiled. 


End file.
